the return of the king and queen
by LoiseDGirl7123
Summary: what will happen when Peter and Susan went back to Narnia, and meet Caspian - with his future queen.? why did Aslan call them back? rated T just to be safe..
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N:

Just to let you know..

This is my 1st Fan Fict..

Enjoy!

**And I Don't own Narnia :(**

* * *

(Susan's POV)

Wow,

the sun shines bright this morning..

hey, wait!

Where am i? i remembered sleeping in my apartment last night,  
but this isn't my bed.

I looked arond and realized. "Narnia?" i asked myself. I couldn't help smiling confusedly. I'm happy, of course, but didn't Aslan said me and pete won't me back?

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?" someone surprised me.

"Yes, thank you. Am i in Narnia? With my siblings?"

"why, yes, but only High King Peter and you returned this time." I nodded.

"It's been three years, you majesty, since your last return." She continued as she helped me with my gown. Oh. My last return.

"And the king?" i asked, referring to Caspian. "King Caspian, the 10th. His Majesty is on his trip to the east seas. Shall Your Gentle have breakfast with High King Peter?"

Then we walked down to the dinning room.

I've missed Cair Paravel, and walking around like this brings back old memories, from my first visit.

"Hei, Su." Peter had been waiting for maybe 15 minutes. We had breakfast together and chat a bit.

"What did you think?" he asked. "well, what do you mean?"

"why are we here? Wasn't Aslan told us we won't come back?"

"mmhm. I don't know. I just hope everything's alright."

"Your majesties, King Caspian is about to land. Would you like to come along?"

I looked at Peter and he smiled and nodded. After the maid went away, he wishpered "You're blushing." Am i? I chuckled. Well, of course i am! I missed Caspian so much. Well, he's not the only one i missed, of course. But still..

"The horses are ready," the same maid informed us. Then me and Peter went to the royal barn and rode to the port.

There, a huge ship landed. _Dawn Treader_ is its name. I looked for him and there i spotted him, with a lady.

(Peter's POV)

I'm glad Caspian's good. And, he found his-self a lady. But then i remembered my last journey.

I turned very quickly to Susan and it looks like she's not okay. I know. She turned her horse and rode back to Cair Paravel.

I think Caspian saw us, because he stopped his speech a while, and continued with hurry and slower tone. His speech about his future queen. We spent the next 10 minutes riding in silence. I knew she was about to cry. But i believed she's strong enough.

Once we arrived she just jumped from her horse and run. Many maidens stared each other confusedly but i made this announcement, "Queen Susan is alright. We'll back for lunch, and until then i ask for privacy in our chambers." All of them bowed and helped me with the two horses. Then told one guard, "If King Caspian is here, blow the royal horn. We'll catch up with him soon, so don't come to our chamber. Could you help me with that?" "Understood, your Majesty." I thanked him and went strait to Susan's chamber.

**Susan's Chamber..**

"Su, wanna talk a bit?" said i as i knocked the door.

"come on in." Said a soft voice, my sister's.

I opened the door, closed it slowly, and sit on her bed, right next to her who was lying inside her blanket.

"it's been a while. Even though Aslan told us we won't be back, i can't help of thinking 'bout him, sometimes.. i hope i'll see him someday.. maybe in Aslan's Country? Oh Pete, i don't know what i'm saying.." Then she cried. I hugged her, she cried even more.

"I missed him, Pete. i thought we were meant to be together."

Then she cried for a little while, before we heard that horn.

"C'mon, don't you want to see him?" she smiled a little. That's my sister.

* * *

(writer's)

"Behold, my children. Narnia is in a very good hand. But we really need to be prepared for the future." Aslan spoke to us in the library, to Peter, Susan, and Caspian.  
"Caspian, you will travel and expand Narnia's territory, and in that case we need strategy for wars, just in case other country attacked Narnia while you are traveling. King Peter and Queen Susan will help you organize the plans." Aslan looked to Caspian.

"Now, High King and High Queen, i would like to talk to both of you, just the three of us. Tonight after dinner, please, come to my chamber." Then he left the three of them.

Liliandil, the lady who was with Caspian before, was taking a little nap after her long journey.

"Hey Peter, Susan, i'm so glad we can meet again." Said Caspian with shinning eyes, but also confused, seeing Susan's sad face.  
"Yeah, we're glad we were back. So how are things, Cas?" Peter took the conversation.  
"Pretty good. In fact, i just met Ed and Lu on my way to the east. They brought your cousin, Eustace. The adventure was so much fun."  
"yeah sure, you found yourself a queen." Pete joked. He forgot a bit about Susan. "Well, yeah, kind of." He blushed.

"If you all excused me." Susan said shortly and left the library. Pete can only nodded as he saw his sister went away. "Peter, honestly, is she okay?" Cas looked worried.

"Well, y'think? She's okay, but she's not okay. You better not know bout this, Cas."

"Tell me, please, High King."

"Okay. I'll jump to conclusion. She's jealous."

"ooh." Caspian looked down to his shoes. " No it's fine Cas, she'll be fine."

"Shall i talk to her?"

"Maybe she wants to be alone right now. Anyway, don't you wanna wake your queen up and look around Cair Paravel?"

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is edited, there are some slight changes..

hope it'll make this one better :)

REVIEW Pls!


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction and AN

Heyya! :)

To xAshlingxDreamx: thank you so much for the advice, trully i need advices ^^

To all:

i'm soo sorryy i forgot to add introduction on the last chapter,

And so, here's introduction :D

* * *

The Voyage of the Dawn Treader..

2 of the Kings and Queens of Old, Queen Lucy the Valiant and King Edmund the Just, joined Caspian and the Dawn Treader in the great voyage to the east most..

Now,

months passed by,

The Dawn Treader sailed back to Cair Paravel..

When they arrived, surprises had waited for them..

It was no other than the other king and queen,

Yes, High King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Susan the Gentle..

In our world, they lived separately that time,

Susan went to America, with their Father and Mother..

Peter was studying in Professor's house

They slept that night at their own houses, but woke up in the beloved Narnia.

Cair Paravel was rebuilt by Caspian X right after his coronation.

* * *

Well i hope you'll understand the story better trough this Chapter.

Fyi, i'm an Indonesian, and we Indonesian don't use English as our daily language so please please forgive me if i wrote something wrong, my terrible grammar, and other mistakes.

If there's anything u don't understang **feel FREE to ask me, i'll answer ASAP :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations

A/N: hi everyone :) this chapter is full with conversations, hope you won't be confused :) just asked if there's anything you don't know.. FEEL FREE ^^

anyway, if u remember, in the first chapter Aslan wants to talk to peter and susan, HERE IT COMES! ENJOY^^

* * *

"Honestly, Pete. I have a feeling something is going to happen." Susan said to Peter.

They just ate dinner and went straight to Aslan's chamber once they finised.

"well, we are going to talk to Aslan." Peter joked.

Susan gave him an annoyed expression, like she was saying, 'oh, please.'.

Then, she continued, "I mean, it won't be an ordinary talk. Why don't he just talk with _the others_?"

Peter looked as he was thinking about this too.

"Yea, that's true." He said quitely.

'Oh, Aslan, please. Don't let Narnia be in other danger..' Susan thought.

She love this country very much, she had risked her life so many time for this land.

They walked in silence another few minutes, before they arrived.

(A/N: Cair Paravel was really a castle so it must be very huge rite? :D)

"My children, Nobody needs to know things we are going to discuss." Aslan began the conversation.

"Peter and Susan, you two are going to rule this country, once more."

Peter and Susan looked at each other, smiling, then look back to Aslan.

"Yes, dear ones, you will rule just like the old days, only this time, not with your brother and sister, with King Caspian. He will learn from you to how to rule Narnia. In his mind, Narnian and Telmarines are the same. I want you to show him the differences, and so he will be a better king."

"Aslan," Susan opened her voice.

"Why don't you tell us, i mean why don't you ask Caspian to join us in this conversation, so he'll know about this?"

"It's a good thought, my dear. But I will tell Caspian his part later."

Then they talked about techincal things, how the three monarch will rule together.

* * *

After they were finished, they bowed to Aslan.

When they ready to leave, Aslan spoke once more.

"Can i speak to you alone, high king?"

Peter looked surprised, but he nodded.

'Did i do something wrong?' Peter thought.

Susan thought that way too.

"Yes, Aslan?" Peter said after susan had left.

"Son of Adam, your sister looked as she was not too happy."

"That's quiet true, Aslan. You see, she was hoping she could spend the rest of her love with her beloved one." 

_Shall i mention his name? _Peter thought for a second.

"Caspian."

Aslan chuckled.

"There is one thing that you should know. You can't marry somebody from this land, my child. As well as Narnians or Telmarine can't marry somebody from your world."

"But why, Aslan? I mean, _they_ love each other."

"Loved," Aslan cut.

Peter can only looked down.

'That's right, Cas already find another 'Susan''. He said to himself.

"And you already know that you, as well as your sisters and brother, can't stay here permanently."

"Why?" Peter said sadly.

"King Frank and Queen Helen stayed here, their kids stayed here."

"It's their duty, Peter. It's what they needed to do. What you and your sister need to do is help this country, learn from this land, and help other people in your own world."

He nodded deeply. He can understand, finaly.

"One more thing, High King. You and your sister have to forget unimportant things."

Aslan added.

Peter bowed and left Aslan's chamber.

* * *

A/N: So? is it good? too short? too long (i dont think so) ?

PLEASE DO REVIEW^^ :D:D :):)

i want to add suspian scene later, fyi,

:D

(HUGE SPOILER!)

see you and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

A/N: Hello everybody :) i'm so sorry i have to upload another short chapter :(

if you remember the last chapter, Peter had a talk with Aslan, this chapter happen at the very same night :)

Anime Princess: thanks for the input, i'm thinking about that too, but not on this chapter ^^ maybe the chapter after this :D please keep reading and advising ^^

xAshlingxDreamx : thanks :) i'm so sorry i hv to upload another short chapter but hope u'll enjoy this :D

Mel: thanks :D

ENJOY PEOPLE ^^

* * *

(Susan's POV)

'What time is it?' I asked myself.  
I looked out trough my window, and I saw the big clock tower.

12 a.m.

I knew I should get some rest, but I don't feel slepy at all.

Uh.

Peter had slept like two hours ago. And I don't have courage to wake him up.

All i can do was put away a book he was reading before he slept, and covered his body with his blanket, since the night was pretty cold..

Instead of trying to 'count the imajinary sheeps', I choose to get some fresh night air, and perhaps, a little practice.

I took out my arrows, quiver and bow, changed my night gown into more proper clothing for practice, and went out to the practice field.

There, I met 2 Telmarine soldiers, guarding the night practice.

"Your Majesty," the two soldiers looked surprised.  
"May I ask, what is Your Majesty doing here?" One of them asked.  
"I just want to have a night practice." I answered with a smile.  
"If you need anything, My Queen, we're on your service." The other soldier said and both of them bowed.

"Thanks." I said.

Then I started practice.  
I've shot 3 or 4 arrows before somebody surprised me.

* * *

(Caspian's POV)

I couldn't sleep well.

Still thinking of what Peter said this morning, "She is Jealous."

What should I do?

To be honest, I was still in love with Queen Susan, a few months ago.

But then I tried to accept the fact that she won't coming back.

And then I met Liliandil. She's beautiful too.

She made me forgot about Susan for a moment.

That's why I asked her to go with me.

Well, even though I haven't known her for a long time, somehow I knew she's a good woman.

But now?

My first love came back to Narnia.

What should I do?

I should admit, for sometimes I felt guilty.

Felt like I'm going to disapoint Susan, but she won't know, she won't be back anyway.

But unfortunatly I was wrong.

This is so confusing.

Urgh.

I needed some air to calm myself down.

I went down to the garden and met a few soldiers.

But I heard strange voices, came from the practice field.

What is that?

I thought it might be best to check that, just to be safe.

* * *

(Still Cas's)

Oh, I can't believe my eyes.

Somebody's practicing archery.

At this late?

And she's not just somebody.

The Archer Queen of Narnia.

My first love.

"My Queen?"

I think I surprised her. She dropped her bow and quickly turned.

"Caspian?"

* * *

(Writer's)

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

Both hated this, but they coudn't say a thing, they were too surprised.

They looked at each other's eyes.

Finally,

"What are you doing, my Queen?" caspian finaly asked.

"Just getting some practice. Can't sleep." Susan answered shortly.

Caspian just nodded.

"And you?" Susan asked.

"Umm, quiet the same." He answered. Caspian realized this was the first time he had conversation with Susan, on this visit.

Susan continued to fire the targets for a while.

"Queen susan?"

"Just 'Susan', please." Susan doesn't like being called 'Queen Susan', it's too long, she said.

"Susan, I'm sorry if I disapoint you." Caspian told her, he looked deep into Susan's eyes.

Susan tried to look to other way but Caspian followed her eyes.

"Please, forgive me. I thought you weren't coming back, so i.." caspian couldn't finish his sentence.

"It doesn't make any difference now." Susan cut coldly.

Caspian took a deep breath, and said,

"Well, Susan, if I told you I'm still in love with you, would you belive me?"

Susan gasped.

Then he countinued, "If I told you that I'll marry Liliandil only because Narnia needs heir to my throne, would you believe me?" Susan shook her head, couldn't believe in what she just heard.

"You – you do?" Susan then asked, still didn't believing in what she had heard.

"I think I do." Caspian answered quietly.

"Oh, Caspian. I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say a word, my queen. If you just know that I love you, it's more than enough."

* * *

Susan didn't know what to react.

She was happy to hear this, but she couldn't help of unbelieving him. He could lie to make her happy.

"Caspian, I think I should go back to my chamber." Susan said, refusing to think more about this.

Without waiting for any answer, she picked up her tools and headed back to her chamber.

"Wait!" Caspian told her and ran to her side, and hugged her.

Susan couldn't do anything, for Caspian hugged her tightly.

"Let me help you." Caspian finnaly released her and carried her quiver.

And then they walked to Susan's chamber.

'Can I belive in what he just said?' Susan thought on their way.

'I just don't want to be disapointed for the 2nd time.'

When they arrived Caspian gave her back the quiver, and then bowed and said, "Good Night, milady. Have a good rest."

"Good night, Caspian. Thank you." Susan replied.

"For what?" Caspian asked.

_'for still loving me..' _Susan was going to say that, but she didn't.

"For accompanying me tonight, Thank you."

Then Susan went into her chamber.

She looked once more to the clock tower, it's 1.30 a.m.

* * *

(Liliandil's POV, a few minutes before)

Caspian? and Queen Susan?

i never knew they were close.

so close they hugged during night practice.

Oh, God,

am i jealous?

* * *

A/N: So, how was this?

i know it isn't long, but it's longer than the last chapter :P

i'll try to write longer chapter, key?

PLEASE KEEP READING!

i'm so so happy when i saw 4 REVIEWS! :D:D

feel free to ask and input ^^


	5. Chapter 5: good morning!

A/N: this chapter contains quick review of the last chapter. ^^ enjoy and review ^^

* * *

(Peter's POV)

Sun haven't come out from its hiding place.

But still, it's another lovely morning in Narnia, my beloved country.

I shall wake Susan up to enjoy this morning with me!

Since she's the only sibling that comes with me this time.

Felt a bit akward only the 2 of us came, but it's better than nothing..

* * *

After taking a quick bath, i went to Susan's chamber.

I knocked.

"Su?" there's no answer.

I opened the door and saw nobody in the bed.

"Hey, Pete." a voice came from the terrace.

"Su? What are you up to, so early in the morning?"

Even though Su sometimes acts like 'Mom', but she had never woke up this early.

"i haven't slept at all." She admited.

"WHAT?" i almost shouted.

"Yep. Wondering around, sitting here and watching the stars, sometimes lying on my bed, but i haven't slept."

"Wow."

It's all i can say. She must be thinking bout something important for her, whether she realized it or not.

"Actually, i also did some practice." She added.

"At night?" i couldn't believe what i just heard.

"Yep. But no worries, i'm fine. Actually, i met Cas there."

Oh yeah, Caspian. He must be thinking about something important too.

Is there something i miss?

I mean i could sleep safe and sound all night long, but the two others couldn't.

"So?" i asked her. "How's your meeting with Caspian?"

"Nothing happened, we just said hello and that's all." Susan told me.

But i knew it was a lie.

She's my sister, no matter how she lies, i'll always know.

"Tell me the truth,please." i begged.

"What truth?" she still holding her secret tightly.

i gave her a very sharp staring.

"Okay fine, but not here. Let's go inside." She finally said.

And so, we went inside.

* * *

We both sat on her bed, and she began her story.

"So last night i can't sleep. Don't know why. And you know me, i can't waste any of my time. So i went down and got some practice.

But then, i stopped because i met Caspian."

"Caspian was practicing too? How sweet." I tried to joke.

"No!" she hitted me with her pillow. And all i could do was laughing.

"Okay, let me continue. I was there first, then he came out surprising me.

I dropped my bow, but then because he said nothing i continued practicing.

And then he just confessed something." My sister said with a small smile.

"Something? What?" i asked unpatiently.

"Ummm... Nothing."

Uurrgghh! I hate it when she hide something, especially after she makes me very curious.

"Su!"

"Wait, let me laugh at you face." Said the laughing girl.

"I wished i have a camera with me so i can take a picture of that face of yours!" the 'not-so' gentle queen said with a melodious laugh.

"Enough! Continue the story, pleasseeeeee!" i begged for the 2nd time.

"Okay,

so he said he still love me.

He said he'll marry Liliandil only to get heir to the throne." She said while smiling widely.

No. It's not good.

I could feel my face turning pale.

* * *

'_You can't marry somebody from this land, my child. As well as Narnians or Telmarine can't marry somebody from your world.__'_

* * *

"Pete?" her gentle voice sounded confused.

"Should i believe in him?" she asked me, hoping for a 'yes'.

Should i tell her that she can't marry Caspian?

Should i break her heart?

Lucky for me, i don't have to answer, foor there's a knock on the door.

* * *

"Your majesties, King Caspian and Lady Liliandil invite you to outdorr breakfast in an hour."

"Tell them we'll be there." My sister told her.

Then she bowed and left.

"I'll take a bath," Susan got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom.

I just nodded,  
I can tell her later.

" I'll pick you up in 45 minutes, Sist." I told her as I walked to the door and went to my chamber.

* * *

(Writer's)

Peter walked to his room and lied on his comfy bed.

then, he took a sword.

Not the 'Rhindon' of course, he gave Rhindon to Caspian on their last visit.

He wanted to do some practice later.

to get used to his new sword Caspian had prepared for him yesterday.

after he took his practice tools, he went back to Susan's chamber.

he had quiet forgotten their conversation.

* * *

On his way, he met Glenstorm.

"My liege," Glenstrom greeted him and bowed deeply.

"Hey Glenstrom, it's nice to meet you again!"

"It's nice to meet you too, sire." Glenstorm replied.

"Is Your Majesty going for practice?" he continued.

"Well, actually i'm going to have breakfast with Caspian first," Peter said,

"Then i might need to get used to this sword by practicing."

"Get used?" Glenstorm asked confusedly.

"Yes, well, I usually use Rhindon, but now it's used by Caspian."

Glenstorm nodded, then he excused himself and left, and Peter opened the door, for they had arrived at Susan's chamber.

"C'mon Su, we're going to be late, and i'm starving!" Peter joked.

Susan punched him in the arm and they walked to the garden where they'll eat breakfast.

"Hey Su. Do you miss the other 2?" Peter started a conversation while they're walking.

"You mean Ed and Lu? Well, of course. I mean we haven't met them in person for months. And now, we're here at Cair Paravel, where we used to rule together."

Yep. Peter understood, he misses his siblings, too.

He misses Lucy's expressive eyes, her genuine smile, the Valiant Queen...

He misses Edmund's amusing joke and he misses the wise side of his only brother, the Just King.

* * *

They got to the breakfast table just in time.

Caspian and Liliandil just arrived too.

Then, an unguessable ( more like an 'unexpected' ) thing happened.

* * *

A/N: Tell me your opinion bout this story! :) ask me question if there's something you don't understand. Give inputs!

REVIEW PLEASE^^


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast

A/N: longest chapter so far :) enjoy ^^

Elizabeth Zara: This is what happened next :P hope you enjoy this :)

* * *

(Liliandil's POV)

It felt like magic controled us.

I walked around the table, and sat across from Queen Susan.

Guess what happened next!

A soft voice said to me when i was about to seat.

"Here, let me help you seat comfortably." He said.

I thanked that person.

I thought it was Caspian.

But, No!

Caspian was helping Queen Susan at that time, they're in front of me.

Than who was he?

I turned around and realized.

It was High King Peter!

Wow.

What a gentleman.

Also, he is very good-looking, i must say.

I've never been this close to a high king.

And for a high king, he was so young.

Even younger than Caspian, i thought.

King Peter looked deep into my eyes, and smilled a little.

I smilled too.

Then, breakfasts were served.

Fresh fruits, breads that came right from the oven with fresh butter, hot Narnian coffee, and many more.

Brekafast here's quiet different from the breakfasts in my Island,

But it was perfect.

Again, something unpredicted happened.

King Peter sliced 2 slices of bread for me.

He poured me a cup of hot coffee.

And so did Caspian, to Queen Susan.

But at this very moment, i don't feel jealous.

Am i falling to somebody else?

* * *

(Caspian's POV)

"So, King Peter, how was your sleep?" i heard Liliandil asked.

"Quiet well, thank you. How was yours?" he replied.

"Good, thank you." She said.

Then Peter looked to me,

"Hey, Caspian, why don't you tell me and Su about your journey? You haven't told us much about it."

"O yeah, it was a load of adventure, but it was fun! Maybe i'll introduce you to the captain, he was great. His name is Drinian." He paused to took a sip of coffee.

"And do you remember Reepicheep? He's in Aslan's Country now."

Peter and Susan shocked. "Is he died?"

"No, no! It's not like that." i quickly shook my head.

"Let me tell you the story from where i met your siblings."

Lili, Susan, and Peter listened carefuly.

"So on my coronation day 3 years ago, i vowed that one day, i'll search for the 7 lords. These lords are a good friend of my father. They're sent to eastmost by Miraz. On my way to the east, i heard on of my crew said that some people were floating and looks like they needed help. I myself jumped to the sea to helped them. And then the girl that i helped just yelled 'Caspian!' and i knew at once, she was Queen Lucy. My crew then helped the other 2 boys."

I finished that sentence and took a sip of coffee.

This coffee tasted better than ever, because i drank it here with the person i love.

(Writer's)

'Wait. Did he just say '2 boys'?' Susan thought. She looked at her sibling confusedly, then to Caspian.

"Caspian," Peter then cut before Caspian continued.

"2 boys?" he said.

"O yea, 2 boys. King Edmund and Eustace."

Then Susan and Peter burst into laughter.

Why?

Because Eustace was the boy, who overheard their conversation about this lovely country, said that this land was a nursery rhyme,

and now, he had came here.

Ha!

Unfortunately, Liliandil didn't really understand, she stared at them confusedly.

Peter realized this and explained to her why were we laughing.

Then she laughed too with them.

The Seafearer and Navigator continued.

"Yea, and to islands we traveled, and storms and evil power we conquer."

Wow. It does sound like a real adventure for Peter and Susan.

"We came to this island, and they do slave trading. But fortunatly, we can stop that slave trading. In the other island, we met dufflepuds.

And have i mentioned something about dragon?" he asked.

"nope, tell us." Susan replied.

"We came to an island searching for food. But then your 'lovely' cousin gone missing. Eustace told us later that he found a valley full of gold, and i and Edmund saw this valley too. It's incredible. But back to the story, he found this bracelet and wear it, and voila! He turned into a dragon. But a nice dragon. Actually, he acted better when he was a dragon." Then all of them laugh.

"After sometimes he somehow met Aslan, and voila! He turned back into a boy."

The three other nodded, amazed by the story.

"A few more things discovered, then i went to this island where the blue star led us to, where she led us to." Caspian said refering to Liliandil.

'Hey! I just new Liliandil is a star.' Peter thought.

'No wonder why she's shinning.' Susan thought.

"Then we had to look for 1 more sword that Aslan gave to the lords, to fought evil, and put it on the Aslan's Table. And after that, we sail to Eastmost and found this waters with White Lilies. I, Lucy, Reepicheep, Edmund, and Eustace sail with smaller boat there. We stopped in a place looks like a beach and a big wave. Then Aslan came and said that his country lies beyond. Reepicheep, as he always wanted, went there. And your siblings and cousin went back to your own world from this place. Then i sail back to this place, but on my way i stopped in Ramandu's Island and asked Liliandil to come with me."

He finished his story.

As he finished they also finished breakfast and decided to go look around the castle, especially Edmund's and Lucy's room.

Peter was walking, again, with Liliandil.

And Caspian with Susan.

All of them enjoyed this,

didn't notice this change.

"Peter! Do you remember Edmund used to sleep here?" Susan touched the sofa, where Edmund usually sleep if he was too tired and felt he couldn't reach his bed.

"Susan, do you remember the sweet voice of our talkative sister? We used to gather here before we were off to bed. And she used to talk a lot!" Peter memorizing their Golden Age.

Suddenly, a Faun, who is a soldier, rushed in. He bowed, then said,

"Forgive me for the interuption, your majesties might want to come and see this."

At that very moment, everybody wished it was a good thing.

* * *

A/N: how was this? review please! :D:D


	7. Chapter 7: unexpected

A/N: here's the next chapter :D

Elizabeth Zara: well, here it is :D i hope this is soon enough, enjoy! :D

well, enjoy! ^^

* * *

(Susan's POV)

We three rode to a tower, the tower is still in the area of Cair Paravel.

Liliandil stayed in the main castle.

Caspian and Peter already felt something bad is going to happen.

I can see it from their pale faces.

Then we tied our horses and ran upstairs led by the fawn.

From upstairs we can see almost all Narnia's area.

And we saw something unpleasent.

A black troops set up tents in Beruna.

"Let me look closer!" my brother said.

The fawn gave him telescope, and once he saw trough it, he shook his head,

didn't believe in what he just saw.

"What's that?" i asked.

"It's the Blackland's soldiers."

* * *

"WHAT?" i shouted. The Blackland?

"Yes, 3 huge squadrons."

What do they want this time?

I didn't ask how he knew it were Blacklanders, because Blackland already had its own symbol. 'BL' written bold and black, on their armor suits, and on their shields, just like the Lion on ours.

Blacklanders are very brutal. They're stong, but they're not that smart. But still, they got power and strenght. They have existed when we rule in the Golden Age.

* * *

"King Julius the XXII has arrived!" we heard a Telmarine guard.

We rode back to the main castle, to welcome King Julius the XXII.

Well, actually to ask what do he wants.

Yes, he's the King of Blackland.

* * *

"Narnians, we're here asking for justice." Julius started his speech.

We looked at each other confusedly.

"Our trees, had been cut wildly by Narnians, in a very huge amount."

No! It's not possible! Narnians – even Telmarines! – won't do such an unhonorable things!

"Our fine fishes are very healthy, until Narnians poisoned its habitat. Now, not only our fishes, our sea was contaminated too! Now we don't have anything to eat from the sea. Why did your people do such a thing? In the name of Blacklanders, i ask for justice!"

"What do you want, Blacklander?" Caspian said. His eyes were full of anger.

It's very bad when Caspian's angry. He sometimes do stupid things because he can't control his emotions, but i hope he won't.

"We want land, and area of trees in exhange of the damage your people made. We want Narnians or Telmarine to work for us and fix everything you ruined."

"We'll discussed it. Excuse us" Peter said shortly and invited me and Caspian to go to the library.

"Take your time, Narnians!" Julius replied.

* * *

"We can't just give lands to them. And especially our people!" Peter said once we got in to the library.

"Umm, Pete. We know that. Don't yell at us like that." I tried to calm him down.

"The most important thing to do is check, wheter they're lying or not." I suggested.

"Wait, why don't we just ignore their proposal? If they want war, so be it." Caspian tried to give advice.

Me and Peter looked at him confused, how could he said that?

"Do you know this Blackland, Caspian the Navigator?" i asked him in anger.

"Do you know their soldiers? They came in 3 Squadrons! Compared to ours, we're nothing!"

"I always thought numbers do not matter." He replied.

"But it'll help. We have to trick them Caspian. We can't just attack them, or charge. We have to prepare stategy." I tried to explain things.

"Yes, she's right." Peter helped.

"And i have something in mind, maybe it'll work. Just pray our soldiers haven't frightenend by their appearance." He continued.

Then my brother asked a group of Telmarines to check, wheter Julius's words are true.

When they came back, they said, "It was true, your majesty, Blackland was ruined. But we're not sure that Narnians did that. It looks like their trees are cut down using Carlomen's sword."

"Carlomen!" we jumped because of surprised.

"Yes, and the poisone was Carlomens. Maybe the Carlomens disguise as we Narnians."

"No wonder," Caspian muttered.

"But Julius won't believe it, will he?" i asked.

"I bet he won't." Peter said.

Then Proffesor Cornelius came and brought a map, Peter showed us his plan.

And we prepared soldiers.

* * *

"I'm sorry King Julius, but we can't accept your proposal." Caspian told the king.

"Then it's war between us!" he yelled in anger and rushed out of our throne room.

"Prepare yourselves!" Caspian warned us.

* * *

(Two hours before. Library.)

(Writer's)

Glenstorm, Caspian, Susan, and Peter gathered in the Library.

"Are you sure they'll ask for battle, sire?" Glenstrom asked Peter still not sure a war is needed.

"Well, i am 99% sure." The High King of Narnia replied.

"Then we'll have to prepare strategy for this." Glenstorm agreed.

"Okay, so here's my plan." Peter began.

"As i remembered, Blackland have always used this strategy. They'll march forward in a certain formation.

I will lead the Cavalry, we'll attacked them first. Then after we attacked, you and Glenstorm will lead the infantry march into the battle and fight them."

When he said 'you', he's pointing at Caspian.

"But prepare one more big platoon, they'll attack Blackland from behind their home front. They will not notice this because they'll keep fighting forward and not knowing what's behind them."

He took a break and making sure everybody gets the idea.

"it's better if this platoon are not our main soldiers. Maybe from other city?"

"Sanda city have the 2nd best soldiers after ours."Caspian replied after thinking for a second.

Susan and Peter looked confusedly.

Sanda? They've never heard that name.

"Is it in Narnia?" Susan asked.

"Why, yes. Oh, you might never heard of this city before. I conquered this city a few months after my coronation, so yea it's new to Narnia."

"Why do i have a feeling you named it after somebody?" Peter smiled then looked at Caspian and Susan.

"SAN-da. That's sweet." He almost shouted the first sylable. Caspian blushed.

Then back to the plan.

"Susan, you will lead the archers..." Peter stopped because Caspian cut his sentence.

"It's very dangerous there, you can't send Queen Susan into a battle with Blackland!" Caspian seems very worried.

"It's alright Caspian, i'll be fine." The Gentle Queen said calmly, putting her hand on Caspian's shoulder.

"Continue, Pete."

"As i said, you'll lead archers and crossbowers, you'll lead them to the hills, and you'll shoot from these hills." Peter said as he point to the map.

Susan nodded.

"Don't shoot if they're still walking in formation, their suits are too tough, and they're too tight, remember?" Susan nodded again.

"Have you ever beat them?" Caspian asked.

Peter turned to Caspian, "Yes we have."

"Back to the plan, Pete." Susan suggested.

"Okay, you'll shoot on their soldiers, but be careful not to shoot our own soldiers."

"Got it." She understood.

"Okay, now i'm going back to that throne room and let him know the result, while the rest of you prepare the soldiers." Caspian said.

* * *

Peter and Susan then looked for Liliandil, and tell her what's happening.

"What? A battle on your second day here?" she asked in surprise and worry.

"Yep, can't believe it." Susan told her.

(A/N: can u believe it? This is the 6th chapter and it's only 2 days on Narnia! :D)

"You have to stay here, okay? It's a very dangerous battle." Peter tried to stop her, she's begging to come and fight.

He put his hand on her cheek.

"please?" Peter asked.

"Okay, but be safe, will you?" Liliandil finally said. "I will." Peter assured her.

Susan looking at them 2 smiling.

"Are you ready? They're up for battle." Caspian surprised us in a very hurry expression.

"We are." Susan said.

Then they went seperatly to prepare their own groups.

* * *

"Susan?"

"Yes?" she asked 'the voice' without looking at the speaker.

But then he turned her body so they're face to face.

"Be safe, okay?" Caspian looked worry.

"You too." Susan said with a calming smile.

Then after everything's ready, they went to Beruna, facing things they have to face.

* * *

A/N: what do you think? review!


	8. Chapter 8: unexpected 2

A/N: here's a short chapter :)

Elizabeth Zara yeah thx! but maybe this is the last chapter i'll update in this few days coz i got stuffs to do :(( still, pls read the next chapters! ^^

well, enjoy everyone ^^

* * *

"There's still time to surrender," King Julius said.

Their soldiers had ready to fight, now facing face to face, seperated by an area of greenland.

"Well, feel free." The eldest King of Old replied.

* * *

This is Caspian's first huge battle. And now, he led a big group of soldiers.

He's very nervous.

Glenstorm's ready, standing next to him.

"Are you with me?" Caspian asked Glenstorm.

"To the death." He heard a reply.

Caspian then become more relaxed and confident.

He knew Narnia can do this.

* * *

After The Magnificent shout out a battle cry, the battle went just as predicted.

Narnia led the battle pretty easy.

Narnia's soldiers might be smaller in number, but they gave their best.

Not like the Blacklanders, they under estimated Narnia's soldiers from the begining, forgetting the fact that once Narnia struck them.

* * *

Caspian couldn't really concentrate.

He fought well, of course. But still, he couldn't stop thingking about _her_.

'She is in a very dangerous battle. She is not safe.' He thought about that over and over.

Susan did the same thing too.

But she also thought 'bout her brother too.

'Aslan, please, keep them safe.' She prayed while shooting her red arrows.

When she looked down, she saw somebody was trying to attack Caspian from the back.

Quickly she shoot that person.

Caspian, when he realized someone's trying to attack him from the back, turned around.

But he was surprised seeing that person died, with a red arrow on his hand and chest.

"Susan," he wishpered and smile, then looked to the archers and spotted his beloved queen fighting hard.

And when Susan turned that way, their eyes met, they both smile before they remember, they're on a battle.

* * *

(Susan's POV)

The battle won by Narnia. We only suffer a little injury.

Julius the XXII was injured, but still he came to Caspian – shy and angry – and ask for forgiveness.

Caspian, of course, forgive him.

But i didn't see Peter anywhere.

Caspian even took lead the battle..

Where on earth could he be?

* * *

_(back to the castle..)_

Some maids were running here and there, carrying this and that.

Mostly towels, and bowls of waters.

"What's happening?" i asked on of them.

"High King Peter was injured." She responded shortly before running again.

High King Peter?

Peter?

My brother?

I stopped her before she ran far.

"Is he okay?"

I asked.

"They said he suffered wounds and he was poisoned."

What?

Then my world become dark.

* * *

Like waking up from a very deep sleep,

I looked around, and found i'm in my room.

"Your Majesty? Are you okay?" i heard somebody's talking to me.

"Yes," i answered her.

"What happened to me?" i continued.

"You fell unconscious, and we brought you here." the Narnian Nurse answered me.

"I'm okay now." I sat on my bed, then walked out!

"No, Your Majesty. The doctor said you need rest" She stopped me.

"Why? I'm fine, see?" I showed her that i'm fine.

Then i walked to Peter's room.

Liliandil was there.

Along with Trufflehunter.

* * *

(Liliandil's POV)

I was so scared.

I saw small group of soldiers back.

They carried a simple bed, with somebody on it.

I rushed down to find out who it was.

I almost cried when i realized who was it.

It's King Peter.

Blood covered some parts of his body.

"Quick! Bring him to his room and call the badger Trufflehunter!" i commanded.

I heard from Caspian about his badger Trufflehunter, he's good at giving cure.

I asked some people what happened to him.

They said that an Blacklander arrow hit him. Then he fell from the horse and unconscious.

Then they laid King Peter on his bed. He was in so much pain, it's written on his face.

I rushed to his side, holding his cold hand, "You're going to be fine," i said with a smile.

He smilled back weakly.

"His Majesty was poisoned." He mumbled.

"Yes?" i asked him.

"Nothing, nothing important," Trufflehunter said.

"But it's absolutly, something." I replied simply.

"Uhh, well, His Majesty was, was poisoned." Trufflehunter replied quietly.

"Poisoned? How come?" i tried to calm my self down.

"The arrow that hit His Majesty may be covered by some poison."

Poisoned?

Oh no..

"But you can make its antidote, right, dear badger?" i said, still in tension.

"I'll try my best, milady. But looks like it'll need sometimes. I've never knew a poison like this so it might take a while to make the antidote."

Why are Blacklanders so mean?

Before Trufflehunter leave, the door opened quickly and Queen Susan ran into King Peter's side.

"Pete, are you okay? You'll be fine, right? Pete please be fine." She said.

She must be worried.

"I'll be fine, don't be that worry, Su." He replied weakly.

Suddenly, Queen Susan turned, like remembering something.

* * *

A/N: so? how was this? review! ^^


	9. Chapter 9: the cordial!

A/N: I'm sorry i haven't update for quite a time, but this is it^^

xAslingxDreamx: haha, i know it was a very weird name.. soryy.. :) my point is actually the name of that city is taken from someone's name which was Susan's name.. :P you know, su-SAN ^^ i know it's weird haha.. any idea what the name should be? :) thx for reviewing and asking anyway ^^

Elizabeth Zara: haha, so sorry, but it was actually kindda fun :P I'll try to update next week :)

roserose12345: uh'uh! :D thx, keep reading pls! n reviewing :P

well, enjoy everyone^^

* * *

(writer's)

"Lucy's Cordial!" Susan shouted.

"What?" Liliandil said.

"The cordial, the one Father Christmas gave to Lucy? Oh i'll tell you later, Lili."

"oh, okay." She said.

"That's right! Why didn't i think of it before." The badger realized.

"Where's that cordial?" Susan asked.

"Maybe in Lucy's room? Since it was hers." Liliandil suggested.

"I'll go check," she continued. Then some maids helped her.

"Pete?" Susan tried to comunicate with her brother.

"What?" he replied.

"Hang on, okay?" Susan said.

"Mm'hmm.." Peter just nodded and mummbled.

"Queen Susan, it's not there! There's nothing in her room, nothing looked like a cordial i mean." Liliandil rushed into the room.

'Where could it be?' they all thought.

"It's brought along with other treasures to the Dawn Treader." Caspian's voice then heard. He entered the room silently.

"And is it still there?" Trufflehunter asked.

"Well, since the crew haven't unload them, it might still be on the ship."

Caspian looked at the badger.

"Alright, i'll go get it." Susan said.

"I'll come with you." Caspian added.

He studied the sky, it's getting darker and clouds were everywhere.

He don't want his queen to be alone in the dark and raining night.

"Liliandil, please take care of him," Susan looked at her, refering to Peter.

"Sure, Your Majesty." She told her.

"And Trufflehunter, please, do whatever is needed to make him better." She turned to the badger.

"Only the best, your Majesty."

She nodded and then they left the room.

They chose to ride horses.

"Use Destrier, Susan." Caspian let Susan use his horse, since she forgot which horse she used on her first day.

Caspian can tell from her face, she looked very down and scared.

'Well, she have a right to. King Peter is her brother and he was poisoned, and to make it even worse, they haven't found the perfect cure.

They rode all the way to the harbour.

once they were there, Susan and Caspian jumped off from their horses, and walked as fast as they could, to the ship.

"This way," Caspian showed Susan the way.

They entered Lucy's cabin, which was actually Caspian's, but he gave it to Lucy when they met.

They searched the whole cabin and found the diamond bottle 3quarter full of cordial was in a cupboard.

Susan quickly took it and slung its belt over her shoulder, just like what Lucy used to do.

Then the two of them rode back to Cair Paravel.

On their way back,

The clouds were getting thicker and heavy rain happend.

Unfortunatly the Gentle forgot to use her coat.

But the Navigator didn't.

"Here, use my coat, Your Majesty." Caspian offered her his coat.

"No, I'm fine." Susan tried to reject.

"I can not see you lying on your bed all day long tomorrow because of fever." Caspian tried to give reason.

"And i don't want to see you either!" She still rejected.

The rain began to pour heavier.

"Please," he begged.

She sighed,

"Alright, you won." She finally said.

Then Caspian covered Susan's back with the coat.

And opened the hood to cover her head.

* * *

Liliandil was acompanying Peter.

She helped Trufflehunter to take care of his wound and soothe his pain.

"Are you feeling better, Your Majesty?" Liliandil said after a while.

"Yes, thanks to you," Peter said.

Liliandil began to blush.

"And to the badger too," he continued.

"Oooh.."

"Thank you, Liliandil." Peter told her.

"Anything, my king." She said with a smile.

* * *

Susan and Caspian were back to Cair Paravel.

And Susan jumped off the horse Destrier although that horse haven't stopped perfectly. Caspian, of course, a little bit surprised by how she managed her balance very very well.

(A/N: Jumping off horses! It's kindda what Susan likes and can do in this story :P )

Then Caspian took care of the horses and went to Peter's chamber straight away.

Susan ran all the way to Peter's chamber, praying so that her brother will survive.

Then she opened the door of Peter's chamber and ran to his side.

She opened the bottle, the sweet smell of the special cordial filled the air.

Then she gave a few drop the cordial to Peter's mouth.

And right after it touched his mouth, the High King began to feel much much better.

He grew stronger and his pale lips began to be red.

Susan hugged him right away.

"Peter! I'm so worried!" she told him.

"I'm okay, now, Su. Don't cry like that." He joked.

"I am not!" Susan hit his arm softly.

"But you are!" he still concistence with his answer.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Whatever you said, Pete."

Caspian and Liliandil smilled seeing this siblings.

Then Caspian move closer to the king and said,

"We've won, and Blacklanders also have asked for forgiveness."

"Good, now this is your first lesson, alright. Always trick the Blackland." Peter said.

Then Susan and Caspian went our from the room, as well as the badger.

Caspian sent every soldiers to take a longer rest after the battle.

Susan managed so the High King could have dinner in his room.

Even though he's better now he still need some rest.

"I'm glad you're okay." Liliandil said before she left.

"Thanks." Peter replied.

Then when she left, he began to question him self.

'_No, i can't fall in love with her.__ And i can't let her love me.'_

_

* * *

_A/N: as always, review!Tell me what do ya' think? :)_  
_


	10. Chapter 10: The Gentle and The Lion

A/N: Here's chapter 10 people!

Elizabeth Zara: hahaha~ maybe because she was too panic? :) anyway, mybe Pete remembered what Aslan said to him.. maybe ^^

Um.. maybe this is the most uninteresting chapter in the whole story, i don't know.. :P

just, try to enjoy people ^^

* * *

(Caspian's POV)

(The garden..)

King Peter is okay now. But still, he had breakfast in his room.

Thanks to Lucy's Cordial!

This morning Aslan talked to me before breakfast.

He told me something i've never imagine before.

I, Caspian the Tenth,

Will rule with the two of the kings and queens of old!  
Unbelievable!

I'm so glad, of course.

I still need to learn so much about becoming Narnia's King, not the Telmarine's King.

Actually, i'm not only happy because of that.

I remembered the history of Narnia, professor once taught me.

The Pevensies, they ruled for 15 years, before returning to their own world.

Well, quite a long time, right?

Maybe, just maybe, i can, you know, umm.. prop—

Wait, what am i thinking about?

Uurrgghh!

"Caspian? Are you alright?" a gentle voice surprised me.

I was too busy daydreaming, i didn't realized she sat next to me.

"Oh Susan, umm, I'm okay. What are you doing here?" i asked still in surprise.

"Just wandering around, checking the trees and flowers, what will a person do in a garden?"

"Oh yea, right." I cursed my slef for asking such a weird question.

"And you?" she asked back.

"Umm, i just, hangin around," i can't give a good answer.

But looks like she didn't mind.

"Aslan wants to talk to me in the South Garden in a few minutes." She then said

"Really?"

"Yeaa."

"Well, good luck then." I joked.

She laughed, the sweetes laugh a man could ever hear.

"By the way, i heard you and King Peter are going to rule with me? Welcome back to the real Narnian life for you two." I wondered if she alreday knows...

"Aslan told you that, huh? Yes, we will, actually. I hope you're not taking it in a wrong way, Capsian." She looked surprised, maybe she hadn't known Aslan had told me, but she's happy anyway.

"No, no, of course not." I shook my head.

"Good." She nodded.

* * *

"Daughter of Eve," a very familiar voice broke this silence.

"Aslan," she stood and greeted.

"I wished to talk with Susan, if it is okay," the Lion asked to me.

"Uh, Yes. I'll just – I'll just go and check the castle." I said and then i left them 2.

Then when i looked back, they've disappeared.

* * *

(Writer's POV)

They took a long, silent walk, before Aslan started to speak.

"Are you glad to be here, dear one?"

"Why, yes, Aslan. I'm so happy."

"Good to know." He replied.

"You know, life will not be that easy anymore. You must forget every unimportant things." Aslan continued.

'Life's never easy.' She tought.

"Aslan, is ego concidered as unimportant thing?" she asked.

"That's right. That's a very good example." He replied. "If you learn to forget unimportant things you will focus on impotant things, which will give you benefits." He explained.

"Then, is love concidered as important thing?" Susan asked with a small voice.

* * *

"Well, my dear. Love is a power that makes you and I were here."

"I see." Susan understood.

"Love, it's about giving, sacrifising. How do you show your love. To your people, to your friends. It's not important. It's very important."

"What about love to one person?" Susan stopped walking and turned to Aslan.

He smiled,

"It's important to know he's the one for you, and that you two were meant to be together."  
"How would I know?"

"You just have to find it out by yourself." He simply replied.

Then they continued walking.

Susan kept thinking about that for the rest of the day.

But she haven't told Peter.

* * *

Later that night,

She had a dream...

They're the library..

In the Cair Paravel...

"Susan! Look, this huge book contains a lot phrophecies! Not only about Narnia, about almost everything" Lucy showed Susan that thick book in joy.

"Oh, i've read that book before. It even mentioned about us." Edmund said with a big smile after looking at it.

_Interesting,_ Susan thought.

"Let me see and read," Peter grabbed the book with brown colour from Edmund.

Then he read the book for a while.

Page by page...

"Look at this one, I never knew somebody could marry a star." He said as he pointed to a page.  
"O yeah, i can't believe that one too." Edmund added after he took again the book and read.

"But how?" Lucy was interested. "A star is a huge ball of gas, right?"

"Yes, in our world, Lu." Susan answered.

"What did that say?" Susan wanted to know.

* * *

"_When a king from far away __rules,_

_When numbers turned up to be 9,_

_The land of talking beasts would be in danger._

_When the next, __rules,_

_A shinning island girl should be married to him._

_Or else,_

_The whole centaurs and fawn and creatures __ will suffers bad luck."_

Edmund read to all of them.

* * *

"Scary.." they all said.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know the prophecy was kindda easy to guess,

and i know you're going to hate me for this.. haha..

but please please read this heart-breaking story till the very end..

LOL

Review!  
^^


	11. Chapter 11: Hopeless

A/N: This is chapter 11 ^^

Anime Princess: hmm.. let's see if it's correct :D enjoy this chapter^^

xAshlingxDreamx: hahaa.. never mind :P enjoy this chapter^^

okay, everyone, enjoy^^

* * *

(Writer's)

Susan woke up in the middle of the night with questions in her head.

"What do that phrophecy means?"

"I wonder if the book really exist."

Then she waste no time,

She woke Peter up.

"What?" he asked, still too sleepy to understand Susan's story.

"Oh, i should remember not to talk to you when you're slepy, High King. C'mon! Let's go."

She pulled and pushed him trough the hallway to the library.

Then he sat on one the chair while the queen was searching for the book.

"Got it! I think this is the book in my dream." Susan spotted a huge book just like in her dream.

"Hm? What book?" Peter still haven't got it.

Susan, became a bit emotional, then told to him,

"Peter, for heaven's sake, would you wake up, please! Don't make me pour to you a jar of cold water."

"Okay! I'm fully awake, Ma'am!" Peter awoke right away.

Susan smiled, even chuckled.

Then she became calmer.

"Last night i had a dream. In my dream Lucy showed me this book. And then you found this phrophecy that made everybody thought it was scary."

"Alright. I got the story so far." Peter said.

"Now, I haven't really know the meaning of it. I think you could help me. And, i think you must know about it too. If we just find the right page..."

"Page 1237." Peter cutted.

"What?" Susan wasn't listening.

"Open page 1237, Su." Peter repeated.

"How did you know?" unbelievable, she tought.

"I just like that number. That's all."

Then they both laugh.

But when Susan opened the page, they stopped.

"This is the phrophecy!" Susan almost shouted.

"Sst! Do you want to wake the whole Cair Paravel?" Peter warned her.

"Sorry.." then she sat down and read it with Peter.

They read it line by line,

And Peter's expression grew strange..

* * *

"What do you think?" Susan asked.

"Hmm.. You really want to know what i think 'bout it?"

She replied with a nod.

"Well, i think, it's about Narnia... You know, talking beasts, fawn, centaur, creatures, they're only exist here in Narnia."

"That's right. What's next?" she said after a while.

"You really want to know? You said yourself it's scary." Peter wasn't sure she wants to know...

because if he can,

he would rather not know this..

"Yes, yes i want to know! If i don't, why would i risk my life and woke you up?" she joked.

But Peter laugh half-heartedly.

Peter cleared his troath before continuing.

"I think, the 'king from far away' means a king from this wolrd, from other place or country, that now rule that 'talking beasts' country."

"Telmarines?" Susan guessed.

"Could be." He answered simply.

"Then the number '9' was.." Susan couldn't continue.  
"Yes, it could refer to Caspian the IX." Peter said quietly.

"And the next.."

"I'm not sure yet, Su. It still could mean anything." Peter tried to calm her down.

And calm himself too.

Susan was panting.

Hardly believing everything she heard.

Praying too hard, everything he told her was not true.

"Peter..." she looked at him.

"Are you, sad?" She asked him after she controled herself a few moments after it.

"Why should i?" Peter tried to hid his feelings.

"Oh come on. Shining island girl?" she refers to Liliandil.

"Hm.. of course, i am." He finally said.

"But, actually i kindda knew before that i'm not meant to be with her. I'm shocked at first, of course, but then i accept it. Or at least i'm trying to."

"How did you know?" _had he read this before?_ She thought.

"Aslan." He answered.

"And actually I wanted to tell you earlier, after you night meeting, but, well..." He's still too confused to continue.

"I see." She said shortly.

Peter stood from where he sat, walked to Susan and hugged her.

"It's okay, Su. We'll understand, sooner or later." He whispered.

Susan nodded a few times.

Then they leave the library, and went to Peter's chamber.

They sat on the couch.

"He said we can't marry a person form this world. Cause we can't stay." Peter began.

"Why?" Susan's voice shaking.

"Why can't we?" She was really sad.

"He said we need to do is help this country, learn from this land, and help other people in our own world."

"So then, without that phrophecy, we can't – ummm, you know, – kindda be with them?" Susan asked.

Peter gave no answer.

But Susan didn't really expect an answer.

They both were too sad.

Suddenly they felt very tired.

"Well, guess we have to let go them from our, hearts." Peter said, almost whispered.

"It'll be easier, we're in this together, Susan."

Peter were more ready for this.

He knew it before.

While Susan,

She was very shocked, and sad, like she lost her hopes.

"You know, Su. It's okay if you want to stay here tonight. Just this once, of course."

Peter tried to cheer up the mood.

Susan smiled, even though she wasn't really on the mood of smiling and laughing.

She – literally – jumped up to bed, and took a big breath.

"Good night, Peter," she said as loud as she can, then burried her head with pillows.

"Good night, Susan."

"Hey Susan," Peter wanted to ask something.

"Hm?" she replied shortly 'cause she was so sleepy now.

"Do you think she loves me?" Peter wonder.

"Well, she might be crazy if she don't." She mummbled to him.

Then she fell asleep.

Peter, after hanging around a bit, then realized that Susan had 'conquered' his bed.

Then he looked at the sofa, put on his hopeless expression, "Oh well." He said to himself,

He took a pillow and blanket,

Then lay down on the sofa and fell a sleep.

* * *

The next morning..

"Morning Peter! Did you sleep well?" Susan was very cheerful.

Like nothing happened.

"Did I sleep well on the Sofa?" Peter repeated. "Well, you think?" he put his angry face.

Susan just chuckled.

"Yes, yes i did sleep well." Peter finally smiled.

"I'll go to my chamber, wash up and change,.." Susan said as she walked to the door but cut by her brother.

"I'll go there and we'll have breakfast." Peter continued.

They laughed a little then Susan went back to her chamber.

* * *

_(Breakfast..)_

"Liliandil, can we talk in the library? After you finish your breakfast of course." Peter asked.

Susan and Caspian stopped eating, looked at him, pretty surprised.

"Sure, King Peter." Said her with a smile and small nod.

Then they left the dinning room and walked to the library.

When they left, Caspian thought it was another good time to chat with Susan.

Unfortunatly, he was wrong.

Susan left the dinning room without saying a word. 'Something's wrong with her..' he thought.

"Susan," he called. But she kept walking away.

He walked to her side, but he received a cold reply.

"I have works to do, Caspian. I don't have time right now."

Then she walk faster,

Leaving Caspian puzzled and shocked.

* * *

A/N: You know what to do..

review please ^^


	12. Chapter 12: The Prophecy

A/N: i haven't update like a century and i'm so sorry :(

so here's chapter 12 ^^

enjoy^^

* * *

(Peter)

Months passed by,

Narnia's getting better and better every day!

We have a good diplomatic relationship with Archeland, of course,

And i can't believe, Carlomens and Blackland!

Caspian's doing great now,

He had understand how to do diplomatic as a Narnia King.

Speaking about Caspian,

Susan still acted cold to him.

I know, she wants to forget her feelings to him.

But this is not the right way.

Caspian always comes to me, and ask about this.

"Why did Susan act cold?"  
"Have I done something wrong to her?"

All i can say was, "You'll know the reason someday. Right now maybe she is busy with her new job. You know, we had jobs too now as King and Queen."

Then, every time i try to tell her, all i got was, "No Pete. You may talked to her to explain things to her to make things easier but i choose this way."

That always reminds me to my conversation with Liliandil several months ago.

* * *

_(Library..)_

"_Yes, King Peter?" she asked with a sweet smile._

_Aslan, help me, I have to do this._

"_I, uh, have something to show you." I said._

"_What is it?" she was very corious._

_I took the book i read last night with Susan,_

_Opened the very same page,_

_And showed it to her._

_She read,_

_Then she read it again.._

_Again from the top.._

_Then turned to me puzzled._

"_What is this?" she closed the book to see its cover._

THE BOOK OF FORETOLDS

_I sighed. Why is this so hard?_

"_Yes, Liliandil. I showed you the phrophecy, because it may talks about you."I told her._

"_Me? I will be Caspian's wife?"_

_Hmm, she was good at translating phrophecies._

"_Liliandil, let me tell you something, and perhaps, ask you something.__"_

_I convinced myself, walked to her side, then grabbed her arms. _

"_I love you, Lady Liliandil__"i finally confessed._

_She gasped, but she couldn't hide that happy expression._

"_I know we just met a few days ago, but i just, i love you."_

"_Could you__, perhaps, have the same feeling?" i asked._

_She took a deep breath, then nodded carefully._

_I followed her__._

"_But __unfortunatly, we're not meant to be together, Liliandil._

"_Yes, my king. I'm glad you told me this. So __I.. I won't love you too deeply, and maybe i can, forget our feelings?"_

_I kissed her cheek softly_

_Then we hugged, so tight like we'll never be seperated._

_

* * *

_

From then,

Our relationship now were just fine.

We're just like siblings now.

Susan was glad for that.

But again, when i told her to just tell him, so that everything will be better,

She'll run away with thousands of excuses.

When will she told him the truth?

She can't hide it forever.

She sometimes told me, she was really sad to see Caspian's sad and confused face, but she...

"Peter? Are you listening?"

"What?" I almost jumped off my horse.

FYI, i'm very bad at jumping off horses, unlike my sister.

"Oh, he's not listening." The 'Anything-but-Gentle' queen told the centaur next to her.

"Sorry.." I mummbled.

Glenstorm then smiled and repeated.

"Next week, we'll have a swordfight and archery contest at the Aslan's How, your majesty. Just for fun and practice, among us, soldiers. Your majesty is invited to come and enjoy the small battle."

I smiled, then said "I'll come. Who else, other then the soldiers, will come?"

"Only the monarch, and perhaps some of the Dawn Treader crew." He told me.

It'll be fun, i thought.

It'll help me forgeting Susan's and Caspian's problem for a moment.

"What time should i come to Aslan's How?" I asked.

"It's up to your majesty," he replied.

"But the contest will be started at 9." He added.

I nodded, then we started the practice.

We, me and Susan, went seperately,

Since she will not want to do any sword fighting and, compared to her, my archery is zero.

* * *

(Susan)

Days went by..

But this feeling never go..

Peter said i have to tell him the truth..

But i can't..

I wasn't feeling well..

A little fever, in fact.

But i really wanted to watch the little contest held by the soldiers..

I thought i might need some fresh air..

So i still went to Aslan's How.

Along the way,

Peter kept telling me i looked unhealthy.

Well, he's right. But, so what? I mean, i can't stay all day lying on the bed.

And i could feel there's another pair of eye that kept watching me.

Maybe he had the same thought with Peter.

When we arrived there, the swordfighting contest had already started.

We sat on the chairs provided.

Caspian's next to Peter, Peter is next to me.

The sun began to rise higher, and the temperature began to rise also.

But i didn't realized this.

Or did i choose to ignore it?

* * *

(Peter's POV)

Susan, who sat next to me, surely made me, hmm, worried.

I mean, she was sick, she needed rest, but she's here, under the bright and hot sun.

Then suddenly i could feel her head on my shoulder.

She wouldn't dare to sleep, i thought.

But when i turned and saw her face, very pale, i began to panic.

I checked her forehead.

She got a high fever.

"Are you okay?" i asked.

She shook her head.

* * *

A/N: Well well well! review please!


	13. Chapter 13: The Navigator's fate

A/N: i thought this was going to be a long chapter, but, oh well ^^

enjoy!

* * *

(Peter's POV)

"You can go back to Cair Paravel first if you want too." I said.

She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay." She answerd quietly.

She must be very unhealthy.

If she was just tired or something, she wouldn't leave.

I watched her as she rode her horse and went to Cair Paravel, along with some guard.

When i turned to Caspian,

He was gone.

Where is he?

I stood and asked if they saw Caspian.

And they said that he left.

Left, where?

Oh.

Then i remember something that might be the answer.

No, not _might_.

It _must_ be the anwer.

I sat back, and enjoyed the rest of the competition, without worrying too much about Caspian, _and Susan_.

* * *

(WRITERS)

Of course,

Peter knew where did Caspian gone to.

He hoped _they_ will use this chance to, well, make everything clear.

Yes, Susan had carried this burden long enough.

And that made her body sick...

* * *

(Susan's)

I wished to take a nap, i told the guards.

I hoped a little nap would help me feel better.

I didn't take Lucy's cordial, because that magic Cordial is too precious.

This fever was probably because i was too busy lately,

And with a good rest, i'll feel better already.

I changed into a simpler gown and lied on the bed.

Then, i heard knock on the door.

At first, i just ignored it.

But the knock didn't stop.

"Who is it?" i asked with a loud voice.

"May i come in?" a familiar voice replied.

Oh no,

It's _him._

Was he following me?

Maybe he believed silence is a yes.

So he came in and almost ran to my bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked in worry.

"I'm fine. Now, would you leave me and let me take a nap?" i avoided eye contact with him.

I could feel my heart aching.

"Susan, please tell me, did i do something wrong ? Why did you act so cold lately? Is there anything i can do to make it right? Please, tell me, please." He begged.

Oh Aslan..

What should i do?

"You have to forget me and love Liliandil." I said.

"What?" he disbelieve.

"Yes, you have to learn to love her." I repeated.

"Why? Tell me why!" he was confused, i know.

"Because she loves you." I lied.

i didn't think Liliandil loves Caspian more than just friend right now, maybe she was still in love with my brother,

but someday she will.

And he will, too.

"So what? I thought you love me, too. I chose you over Liliandil." He assured me.

I shook my head.

"What if i don't?" i asked shorly.

He was shocked to hear this.

He had a right to be shocked.

I myself was shock. How could i said such a thing?

I can imagine his heart broke into pieces.

It was me who broke his heart.

"What if i love you too deeply?" he asked.

I somehow knew he would ask this kind of question.

"Then you'll have to forget me and love somebody else." I replied.

Yeah, i made it sounds very easy.

"But you can't just forget people and love other person! I mean it's a process.."

"Then start that process now!" i cut.

"Fine, i'll do this. I'll forget my feelings to you, Susan Pevensie, and i will try to love Liliandil just like i love you. Remember, i'm doing this for you."

Duh. C'mon Caspian don't make it hard for me...

"No! You can't do it for me. You have to do it for yourself, Caspian. One day you'll see, there's something you can find only in Liliandil, the piece to complete your heart." I explained.

It was too hard for him. He walked out the door and shuted it.

Caspian, it was hard, but you're not the only one who have to do this.

Hang on, try, i'm sure you can..

* * *

(Writer's)

Susan missed dinner, unlike ussual.

She chose to practice her archery.

Yes, to hide her feelings she chose to do some hard work.

Her body hasn't fully recovered from fever,

But she ignored it.

She shot the bull's eye, missed.

And again,

And again.

Fortunatly she was able to hit the bull's eye this time.

Then a guard came and gave her a letter.

"A letter for your majesty." That's all he said.

She opened it and read it.

"_Maybe what you said is true. _

_I'll try, _

_but if she doesn't have that puzzle piece,_

_ i'm sure you're the one who holds it. _

**_X_**"

She didn't realize Peter came to the practice field, and he walked to her side. Susan showed him the letter. And Susan told him their conversation.

Peter knew she was very sad and hurted.

* * *

A/N: DOn't forget to review ^^


	14. Chapter 14: Bon Voyage!

A/N: here's chapter 14! ^^ Enjoy..

* * *

(Writer's)

A month later, everything seems so difficult for Caspian.

Everytime he looked at Susan, or Liliandil, he felt his burden increased.

Things acctually also hard for the other 3.

Peter, he still thought about Liliandil sometimes, and it hurts when you love somebody but she got to marry somebody else, who is your best friend!

And Liliandil, she was shocked to know the prophecy, but she tried to accept it. She tried not to think about the High King too much, altought she sometimes still had dream about him.

Susan, of course, she loved Caspian too deeply, from their first sight.

That week, Susan and Peter would have a small tour, just for the two monarch and their guards, around Narnia.

And then continued with a voyage, again, to Narnia's islands.

They wanted to make sure all people of Narnia, all creatures of Narnia, every part of their land and sea, is in a good condition.

Well, that's only the 3rd reason actually.

They didn't tell anybody else their 1st and 2nd reason.

First, this visit will probably be their last to Narnia. So while they can, they want to make sure eveything is in a good condition.

Second, this is a TOP SECRET mission.

What mission?

* * *

"We're leaving in about an hour." Susan told Liliandil. Liliandil is helping her prepare the things she'll need on their trip.

"Will you bring your bow?" Liliandil asked innocently.

Susan gave her a confused look then smile.

"Of course i will."

When Susan finished, she went to her brother's chamber and found that he was not that ready. He haven't packed his things. "Oh brother.." she sighed.

Then she helped him packing things.

After every preparations were finished, they said goodbye to Caspian and Liliandil.

"Don't forget to bring us gifts." Caspian joked.

"We will. If we didn't forget.." Peter replied then they all laughed.

Caspian then looked at Susan as he wanted to say something.

"Yes Caspian?" Susan asked.

"May i have a word with you?" He asked back.

Susan nodded and they went aside so Peter and Liliandil won't hear them.

"What if you'll return to your world on this trip?" he then asked.

Susan knew what he meant.

"You have Liliandil, Caspian." She reminded him.

"UH, I knew you're going to answer with that sentence. But,"

"Caspian, you promised you'll try. This is your chance." Susan said.

"Okay, take care, my queen. Be safe." He bowed.

"Thanks."

Deep down inside, Susan was curious too.

What if this is the last time i saw him?

But, no.

She didn't think so.

She didn't think her job here has done.

* * *

"Are you going to be alright?" Peter asked Liliandil, once Susan and Caspian left them.

"I know i am." Liliandil replied with her genuine smile.

Then they hugged to say goodbye.

* * *

The King and Queen of old enjoyed they trip.

They went into jungles, traveled to cities, rode to the mountains tops...

After 3 months trip to all Narnia's land,

On the 4th month they would start to sail.

They were happy, because every creatures they met, every land and river, is on a very good condition.

Just like in the Golden Age, they said.

But only, without The Valiant and The Just.

Now they would face the journey their siblings had faced before with the Dawn Treader.

* * *

Caspian and Liliandil felt like something was gone.

Of course, that was Susan and Peter.

Only the two left, from breakfast to dinner, only the two ate together.

Of course, it was a silent meal on the first days.

But then conversation was built.

"Liliandil, will you have anything to do after this?" Caspian asked on a lunch.

"No, your majesty." She answered.

"Just Caspian, please."

Then Liliandil nodded.

"Will you accompany me, walking in the garden for a while?"

"Uhm, alright." Liliandil didn't know what to say.

They finished lunch and went to the garden.

Walking, and chatting,

Sitting on the green grass, and admiring the beautiful view.

The more conversation they had,

The more Caspian realized, Liliandil was different.

Everybody knew she was smart, and charming, and well, bright,

But somehow Capsian felt this complete feeling when he's near her.

Could this mean..?

* * *

Peter and Susan,

Enjoyed the voyage very much!

Even tough storms happened a lot, but they just love the sea.

They visit island the Dawn Treader crew visit before, only they didn't go to Ramandu's island and the portal to Aslan's country.

* * *

_A few months later..._

(Lil's)

Days ago..

I caught up watching _him_ and smiled.

Yes, maybe it's time.

maybe, i've finally forget me feelings to Peter.

Maybe i'm falling to him.

But could he, possibly have the same feeling?

Uh.

He should be.

The prophecy..

But no,

He can just marry me without loving me.

Yes, he loved Susan so deeply, and actually i'm glad for her.

But...

(Caspian's)

I've forgot about _her _this few weeks.

Until last night, she appeared on my dream..

* * *

A/N: review please! Tell me what do you think about this.. :D thanks a lot!


	15. Chapter 15: What happened next?

A/N: Finally! another pretty fast update ^^

enjoy :D

* * *

(Caspian's POV)

_I was __sitting under a tree,_

_There she is!  
Susan.._

_A tear or two wet her soft cheek._

_I ran __and hugged her._

_But when i openned my eyes,_

_It wasn't Susan.._

_It was Liliandil.._

* * *

What do that dream means, i wonder.

I stayed up all night, trying so hard to figure it out.

But as the sun came out, the answer came to me.

I may love _her, _but it's going to be useless.

She doesn't need me.

I mean, she needs me as a friend, but not as a husband.

Liliandil is the one that needs me.

And i need her as well.

Once i figured this out, i smiled widely.

Thanks Aslan for the dream.

I stood up from the chair i'm sitting, and went to her room immidiately.

But then i wondered, is she awake?

I tried to knock the door, but there was no answer.

Oh well..

I looked at a clock,

It's 4 a.m. in the morning!

Wait!

I investigated myslef.

Why did i came here? because i want to meet her.

Why did i want to meet her? To tell her my feeling?

No!

I can't! At least now.

I haven't known how she felt about me.

Uh! How crazy i am. Coming here without a clear reason.

"My king?" a voice suddenly surprised me.

It was her!

"I heard knock on the door so i woke up." She continued.

"Oh, i'm sorry to woke you up." I tried to apologize.

"No, no. It's fine. Is there anything important, your majesty?"

"Haven't i told you to call me by my name?" Caspian put an angry expression, but then he smiled, "In fact, there's nothing important, i just, uh, i just want to make sure everything is alright!"

"Well, everything is alright." Then she smiled.

(Writer's)

Then they starred at each other for quite sometimes.

And smiled.

Like they were hypnotized, by a power named _love._

Liliandil was the first to realized this, she blushed.

Caspian then blushed too.

"I'll go back to my chamber," Caspian said not knowing what to do.

"No!" Liliandil said, then surprised by what she said.

"Uh, i mean, sure, sure." She coughed.

_Shoot, my __embarassing part took over my mind at this kind of time. _She thought.

* * *

Back to his room, Caspian found himself smiling.

Yes, seems like she has the same feeling to him.

Should i proposed her?

Yes..

Or no?

But does he really like her?

Or is it just because Susan wasn't there.

It's only a few months since he first really know her.

Yes, he did brought her here to Cair Paravel from Ramandu's Island, but he never really know her.

Well, Peter may know her better.

_O yea,_

_Speaking about Peter, what happened to them?_

_I always thought he likes her._Caspian remembered.

But he didn't found it was serious, so he forgot it, never seeking the real anwer,

That might be the answer of his feelings to Liliandil, too.

* * *

**4 months later, Peter and Susan ****came back from their long journey.**

Everything runs just as it should be.

Caspian and Liliandil's getting closer and closer,

Peter and Susan had so much fun!

(Peter's POV)

Phheeeww! Finally we're back.

This journey was soo exciting, especially the voyage.

Well, i'm glad to be back too.

Now it's time, to see whether out mission was succesful or not.

I almost forgot about this mission until last night Susan reminded me.

(Susan's)

Alright, it's about time to find out.

Should i feel happy? Should i regret? Should i feel sad?

* * *

(Writer's)

Caspian, once the guards told him the King and Queen had returned, ran to the gate to welcome them.

He greeted both of them, and told them he was really glad to see them again.

After they arrived on the main castle, Caspian asked to talk to Peter alone.

Susan looked at Peter, giving a signal with her eyes, Peter replied with a weak smile.

They talked in Peter's chamber.

"Peter, what do you think about Liliandil?" Caspian asked.

"I thought you'll never asked," Peter smiled then continued,

"She is good enough to be your wife."

"Seriously, high king!" Caspian wanted to know the answer as soon as possible.

"No, i'm serious, Cas. If you want to marry her, go ahead. I'm sure she likes you too."

And Peter was right.

"But what about you?" Caspian wanted to know.

Peter thought,_ yes, what about me?_

"Well, she's just like my siblings, like Susan and Lu." he lied.

At the same time, Liliandil came to Susan.

**Susan's Chamber...**

"Welcome back, Queen Susan." She greeted.

"Thanks," The queen smiled.

"So, how are things?" Susan asked.

"What things?" Liliandil innocently asked.

"You and Caspian. Is there something happening between you two?"

Oh.

The star blushed.

"Umm, are you angry?" she asked, scared.

"No! Of course not. I'm sure Peter had told you about, the – umm – prophecy." Susan asked.

"Yes," Liliandil simply answered.

"So?" Susan is still waiting.

"I don't know. He seems nice," she said but then added to herself 'Of course he is. He's a king!'

Susan laughed,

"Uh-uh. I get it. So i'll hear wedding bells in a few weeks, or perhaps, days!" she told Liliandil.

But she was wrong.

* * *

A/N: whoops! Susan was wrong? or wasn't she?

review pls! :D:D

thanks!


	16. Chapter 16: Bells ringing!

A/N: Chapter 16 people! ^^

enjoy!

* * *

Yes, Susan was wrong.

Not a few weeks nor days,

In a few hours..

* * *

**Peter's ****chamber..**

(Writer's)

"But how did you managed to forget your feelings to my sister? I thought you love her very much, you know!" Peter asked.

"Don't asked, 'cause i don't know the answer. It just – well – happend!" Caspian smiled and blushed.

"So, when will i hear wedding bells?" Peter joked, but Caspian answered seriously,

"When do you think i should proposed her?"

Peter thought for a second and replied,

"Now?" he chuckled. "Go! Get changed and propose her." He said as he pushed Caspian to the door and laughed.

"hey, hey, seriously, now?" Caspian confused, but happy.

"Yes, now. And the best place to propose somebody is in the West Garden." He advised.

Caspian nodded, and he really leave to his room and get ready.

Peter quickly ran to his sister's chamber to inform her.

He met Liliandil on his way, she was just came out from Susan's chamber.

but he didn't mention about what Caspian prepared, he only greeted her.

"Su! Susan!" he looked for her sister.

"I'm here!" a reply came from the balcony.

"Hey, i have a news.." but she cut, "Good news, or bad news?"

He raised his shoulder. "Both?" he asked confusedly, more to himself.

"Well, anyway, the news is we're going to hear wedding bells in less then an hour!"

"WHAT?" Susan was very surprised.

"Then mission is, accomplished," she said in a weaker voice.

"It is." Peter said.

"Have you told him to do it there?" she asked refering to the garden under her balcony.

"Sure, and he agreed." He replied.

Yes, West Garden was choosen so they can watch the proposal.

They don't have to wait too long for the little show.

Caspian showed up with Liliandil in the West Garden 15 minutes after Peter came to Susan's chamber.

Caspian wore this dark brown shirt and brown vest. And Liliandil was wearing a simple pale pink dress.

There, under a big tree, he knelt and ask proposed her.

And she replied, saying something with a nod.

Susan, not knowing how to react, ran inside, but Peter caught her arm and asked her to accompany him outside.

She said, 'fine', but then ran to her brothers arm,

Seeking for comfort.

No, she didn't cry,

But she was just confused.

Peter hugged her tightly.

Searching for comfort too.

Yes, it was also hard for Peter.

Earlier today, they acted like they were so happy for Caspian and Liliandil.

But they were just playing drama,

To complete their mission, and their duty.

* * *

_A few minutes before,_

(Liliandil's POV)

I was reading a history book in the library.

No, actually i wasn't reading.

I'm thinking about what Queen Susan said.

Wedding bells, proposal?

In a few days?

Oh my, i'm lying if i said i'm not happy,

it's just i'm not ready, to be the Queen of Narnia, to rule with him, and with the other two monarch!

It's like a dream.

Then i heard the doors opened.

It was _him._

He greeted and asked me to come with him, and do our routines here: walking together and chat in the garden.

Yep, since the King and Queen went for the trip, we usually walk together in the garden in the afternoons.

We walked to the West Garden.

He pointed to a big apple tree and we sat on a bench under it.

"Liliandil, have i told you you looked beautiful today?" he asked,

I could feel my cheeks turning pink.

"Thankyou." I replied.

Then sudenlly, he knelt.

What's happening?

"Liliandil, you are the love of my life, I just knew, it right from the start. The moment I looked at you, you found a place in my heart. I knew we just met for months but, will you marry me? I promise I'll keep you safe where ever you are, and I'll be there for you when ever you need me."

Oh. My cheeks are burning red!

"Caspian, once I felt alone, in the island, but you brought me here, and with you I feel home. I don't feel lonely anymore. Caspian, I will marry you. And you don't need to do anything for me, I love you just the way you are..."

He stood and hugged me.

I didn't know why, i felt like watched.

But, oh well, i'll be safe here because _he _is here, with me.

* * *

(Writer's)

That evening, Caspian and Liliandil told Peter and Susan about the proposal.

The king and queen pretend they didn't know anything and congratulate them.

Caspian and Liliandil was very happy that night,

They kept smiling during dinner and when the 4 gathered in the royal family room after that.

Liliandil and Caspian sat next to each other on the sofa, while Peter and Susan on the other couch.

"Susan, will you help us prepare the wedding? I know you are quite good on this." Caspian came up with this idea.

"Yes, Queen Susan, it will be our honor," Liliandil agreed.

"Oh Liliandil, please don't be that formal. After all, you'll be one of us. Alright, I'll try my best to help you prepare your wedding."

The happy couple smiled and thanked her.

"When will the wedding take place?" Susan asked.

Liliandil and Caspian looked at each other.

"Umm, we haven't really decide. We thought we will give the honor to Peter to decide." Liliandil said.

"Let me see. Hmm.." Peter thought for a few minutes.

"How about 2 months from this day?" he then said.

"I agree! Well, then it's settled!" Susan supported her brother.

Caspian and Liliandil agreed too.

So, the preparation began!

* * *

A/N: Wedding Bells! i love the sound of it, :D

alright, just wanna let you know the next chapter is going to be a very short one,

still, i hope you'll enjoy it :D:D

REVIEW PEOPLE!

THANKS A LOT!

* * *

**READ! ^^**

By the way,

Cas's and Lil's conversation is taken from a song..

It's 'You are the Love of My Life'..

i think this song is cool :P


	17. Chapter 17: The King and Queen of Old

A/N: This chapter is extremely short, i'm sorry..

BUT i hope you enjoy this :)

Btw, i've edited the 1st chapter, but i only made some slight changes..

Alright,

enjoy!

feel free to ask and review!

* * *

(Writer's POV)

Preparations went really well..

Susan was very strict about the preparation.

She wanted everything to be perfect!

But,

It's seems like she was too busy.

Almost everyday Peter tried to talk to her.

About Liliandil and Caspian actually.

About their feelings to them.

But he never got a chance.

She was doing this and that..

She always had an excuse..

_Why?_

He thought.

Oh!  
Peter understood.

_It's maybe her way to run from reality._

_to use works as an excuse, _the High King thought.

Yep, the reality that her first love was getting married!

With somebody else..

(Peter's POV)

No,

This was not right..

Susan shouldn't do this.

So i talked to Susan..

I waited a few hours in her room after dinner.

Finally she arrived.

She was very surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here, Pete?" she wondered.

"Susan, please. Stop this!" i told her in a loud voice.

"Stop what?" she raised her eyebrow.

O, i calmed down and talk in a softer voice.

"Stop acting like everything needs to be done today! You still got like a month Su, relax a bit, please." I advised.

"I can't, there's.."

"many things need to be done, yes, i know." I quoted her, "But this isn't an escape!"

When she heard my last words she was very surprised, she turned from me very quickly.

"How did you know?" she wishpered.

"I am your brother, how did you think?" I whispered back.

"You know, all the 'Sorry, I'm busy' stuffs doesn't work on me." I gave explanation.

"Well, i need an escape, and i think this is one. i mean, i also enjoy this works."

"Ah. Now i know your problem, Sis." She mentioned her problem!

"You always escaped from problems. The prophecy, and now this." yep, this must be her problem. her expression changed when i mentioned this.

"You can't run away from problems, Su, you have to face it! You have to search for its solutions!" wow. I did sound like a teacher. Or a motivator.

Well, an effect for being the High King of Narnia for 15 years plus several months now, i think.

"You went to battles, Su, you won them. You led this country for 15 years. You took mom's role while we're in the proffesor's house..."

"You know, Pete. There is no connection between what you're trying to say and the mom things." she hold her laugh.

I sighed.

Alright, it's a bit unconnected, but, hey! She knew what i meant.

"You know what i mean right?" i asked.

She nodded firmly.

"Alright, you won, brother." She said, and added"I'll try, okay?"

I smiled, and nodded.

Recognizing it was almost mid night, i decided to get some sleep.

"Godd Night, Su. Sleep well." I said to her.

"Night, Peter. Thank you for reminding me today," she said as she gone to the bathroom and changed.

I went to my chamber, got changed, and slept with a smile that night.

But somehow i have this feeling that she's not sleeping, again.

she must spent her night with a cup of tea in the terrace..

and thought about what i said..

how did i know?

well,

I'm her brother..

How do you think i know?

* * *

Guests were decided...

Invitations were sent..

Suits were fitted..

Dress were sewed..

Foods were tasted..

Cakes were baked..

Decorations were chosen..

RSPV were coming!

Wedding was in front of their eyes!

* * *

A/N: i think you already guest what's going to happen in the next chapter rite?

Haha..

alrite, save it!

cause things changes you know!

**review please ^^**

**ThNkS!  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Royal Wedding: The Lost King

A/N: SORRY! sorry i couldn't update in a while, the internet connection didn't work for a few days :( but it's good now :D

anyway, this is chapter 18!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Preparation had started from early in the morning, for the event in the afternoon...**

**Liliandil's Chamber**

"Oh My! Liliandil!" Susan cried in joy when she entred the room.

Liliandil blushed and thanked her.

She wore this beautiful tosca coloured dress.

The design was pretty simple, but looked glamorous with pretty laces attached.

The end of her floor lenght dress touched the floor in a very sweet way.

"Your majesty," a voice made the two of them looked to the door.

"The hand bouquet," the maidens that had surprised them came in and handed Liliandil her bouquet.

Hmm..

Liliandil enjoyed the sweet scent of the roses.

"Beautiful white and yellow roses grown just for you, my lady." The florist that aranged the decoration, as well as the bouquet entered Liliandil's chamber.

Liliandil hugged the florist .

"Thank you, Janet. The bouquet is really pretty. Thank you very much." Liliandil thanked her best friend.

"It's my honor, Lil." She replied.

The bouquet was indeed beautiful.

Yellow roses and white ones attached with silver string. These flower looked very fresh, and they are.

Some green fresh leave also decorated the flowers.

They matched perfectly with her dress.

Janet then slipped a beautiful rose hair pin that matches the bouquet to Liliandil's hair.

It made her looked prettier.

"Now, you look gorgeous Lil! I'm going to the beach and finish the decorations of the chapel, alright."

Janet then leave after Liliandil thanked her again.

"Oh Queen Susan.." Liliandil turned to her in a nervous expression.

"Susan." She corrected.

"Yes, umm, Susan. Well, I'm so nervous. I mean i'm happy! But- but, what if something goes wrong? What if, what if..."

Susan chuckled to see Liliandil nervous like this.

"Liliandil, it's your wedding day! You'll finally wed to your charming prince."

"Umm, i believe he's a king." Liliandil joked.

"Haha. Yes, charming king, but that doesn't sound right,right? But, oh! Whatever." Then Susan laughed.

"What if i don't make a good queen?" Liliandil asked.

"Well, first of all, keep in mind that nobody's perfect, Lil." Susan started her lecture.

"You'll make a very fine queen, I'm sure. Trust me." She smiled.

"But i don't think i'm ready." Liliandil began to worried again.

"It's the very reason i know you are." Susan quoted Aslan.

"I was when i was crowned as Narnia's Queen. I knew nothing about being royal and stuffs, but i learned. You will, too. And that'll make you a very good patner for Capsian, and a very fine queen for Narnia." Susan continued.

"Thank you, Que- Mmm, Susan. No wonder why Aslan trusted you as Narnia's Queen. You're very good at giving courage." Liliandil thanked her.

"By the way, i haven't told you, you look pretty too, Susan."

"Ah! Thanks, Lil." Susan smiled.

Yes, Susan looked gorgeous in her dress.

It's an orange knee-length dress, with silver details.

She wore a pair of gold-coloured shoes that matches her dress perfectly.

Her hair tide up tidily with a brown string.

"Uh, Lil. Can i , umm, ask you something?" Susan wondered.

"Why, sure you can! What is it?"

"You love him, don't you?"

This question stopped Liliandil then she sat next to Susan.

"I do, my queen." She replied shortly.

"That's good. I mean you won't only fulfil the prophecy, but you'll have a happy life, too."

"Thank you, Susan." Liliandil hugged Susan.

"Oh yeah, and speaking about the prophecy, does he know about it?"

"Umm, actually he doesn't. Can you tell him, please?" Susan asked.

"I'm sorry, Susan, but it's your business with him. I mean, i've finished mine with Peter." Liliandil smiled.

"Is it okay?" Susan seemed unsure.

"Yes, it's totally fine."

"But do you think it is okay if Peter come with me? Honestly, i can't stand him right now." Susan looked down.

"Sure, he's your brother."

* * *

**Peter's chamber...**

Caspian is in Peter's chamber,

It'll make the preparation for this afternoon's event easier.

"Caspian! Stop walking around like that. It makes me dizy." Peter protested.

"Hey! It's not my fault. These feet won't stop."

"Then i suggest you to sit down!" Peter almost yelled.

"Oh, sorry." Caspian apologized that sat on the other couch.

"Relax, will you? It's just a wedding! You're gonna be wed with someone you love."

Peter calmed him.

But inside, he had a though.

'Yeah, he's wed to someone _you_ love.' He said to himself.

Uh!

"Umm, Cas, i'm gonna go check Susan and stuffs," Peter stood and walked.

He needed to clear his mind from those kind of thoughts..

He walked out the door not even waiting or answer.

* * *

**Back to Liliandil's Chamber..**

They heard knock on the door.

"I'm gonna get it.." Susan stood and walked and opened the door.

"Oh! It's you." Susan looked a bit surprised seeing his brother.

"Hey Su! You looked gorgeous!" Peter was surprised too.

"Thanks," Susan blushed happily.

"You looked good, too, Pete."Peter is wearing this brown long sleeve Narnian shirt, it's like the one he used on the Night Raid a few (Narnia's) years ago.

But this one is specially designed for today's occation.

He looked royal in this suit.

"Umm, Susan, who is it?" Liliandil wanted to know.

"Oh, Lil, it's my brother, can he come in?" Susan asked, but she added the tone like she was saying 'pleas-please-please!'

"Of course, why not?" Liliandil nodded.

The three laughed and Peter came in.

Once he's inside,

His jaw dropped to the floor in amaze.

_(A/N: __Not literally, alrite ^^. I watched this clip and there's a line 'and my jaw dropped to the floor' and i kindda obsessed with it. Haha. So yea.. carry on!)_

"Lil, umm, - you, uh i mean - Caspian will be totaly amazed to see you!" Peter gave her compliment. Actually he wanted to say "You looked very beautiful!" but he's wise enough not to say that.

"Thank you," Liliandil then thought about Caspian.

"Is he ready yet?" she asked.

"Yes, he is. But he can't stop walking and wandering around and so i escape to your chamber." He joked.

And they laughed again.

"Susan, don't you want to 'finish your business'?" Liliandil reminded her.

"Now?" She still want to escape and just forget everything.

"What business?" Peter asked.

"Uh, it's none of your business, Peter." Liliandil joked,. And she chuckled.

Peter gave her a hurted expression but then he laughed.

"Alright. Pete, why don't you come with me?" Susan walked to the door.

"Okay." He answered shortly.

But once they were out from the room, Peter's asked Susan questions.

"Hey, what happened? You never told be about your 'business'. What is it? Why do you have to finish it? Why should i come with you?"

"It's the 'Prophecy' thing. Caspian hasn't know!" she explained.

"He hasn't? Then you should tell him!"

"I'm on my way, brother. Will you be kind enough to let me know where he is?" Susan calmly replied.

"If he hasn't gone anywhere, he should be in my chamber." Peter answered.

And they went to Peter's chamber, but Caspian was no where to see.

"Caspian?" they called him.

But no answer came.

Bad thought came to their mind.

"Have anyone seen Caspian?" They asked maids and guards around Caspian's chamber, but they haven't.

"Pete, are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Susan asked.

"Umm, if you're afraid somebody kidnapped him, yes i am."

"Quick! Look for him!" Peter ordered everybody.

Maids searches in library, study room, family room, and other places inside Cair Paravel.

Guards searches in gardens, practicing field, and outdoor places in the Cair Paravel's area.

"We can't find King Caspian, sir." They reported to Peter.

"Oh my! What should we do, Pete?"Susan became more worried.

"First, not a word about this to Liliandil. Now, we have to look for him ourselves." Peter quickly made decision.

"Okay, i'll take my bow, and you take your sword, and call Glenstorm."

* * *

A/N: i planned to make this one longer but i think it's better this way :D

well, tell me what do you think 'bout this one!

REVIEW PLEASE!

thanks!


	19. Chapter 19: Royal Wedding 2

A/N: yeah, i'm always late to update these days and i'm so sorry :(

well, what's going to happen next?

enjoy this chapter ^^

* * *

It wasn't so long until the Magnificent and the Gentle were on their horses. Glenstorm came with them too.

Peter lead their way to the forest, but there were no sign about kidnapper or Capsian.

Then Glenstorm came up with this idea.

"What if we go to the beach? Perhaps His Majesty was brought there."

"That's a very clever idea, Glenstorm." Susan then lead the way to the beach.

Once they got to the beach, they went to the chapel and was going to ask if somebody has seen Caspian.

But when they tied they're horses, they saw something.

"Isn't it Caspian's horse?" Peter wondered.

"I believe it is, my liege." Glenstorm answered.

"My, he's a troublesome." Susan whispered. She kind of fogured what's going on.

They rushed inside and saw this man walking around the seats.

Glenstorm was the first to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Peter almost yelled at him.

"Umm, i don't know what to do so i came here." He replied with his innocent expression.  
"Yea but why don't you told us? We thought you were kidnapped or something!"

"Ow, sorry." He apologized.

Everyone was more relaxed now, since 'the lost king' had been 'found'.

But still, he gave us heart attack.

(Caspian's POV)

Susan stood near me, like she wanted to say something.

"What is it?" I asked.

But before she opened her mouth, i could guess the thing she wanted to ask.

"Can you go with me to Cair Paravel? I have something i want to show you." She said carefully.

"Is it about a book, umm, The Book of Foretolds?" i asked.

She was shocked when i said this, but she grew calm and then she nodded, "So you've known about it, huh?"

I nodded, "Yes, i have."

* * *

**(Library, few months earlier..)**

_He entered the library, still thinking why did Susan act cold to him._

_He sat on one chair, and saw this huge thick book._

"_The Book of Foretolds"_

_Feeling curious, he opened the book, page by page,_

_He'd heard some of the prophecies before, but that book was still interesting._

_He read quite a long time, and he reached the page that Peter had just showed Liliandil a few moments ago._

_He felt something told him to read that page carefully, so he did._

_He never thought it would change his life forever._

_He learned the meaning of that prophecy soon enough._

_Yes,__ he showed it to the professor, and he's trained to reading prophecies._

_Once he learned its meaning, h__is heart broke into pieces._

_He love__d Susan, but he can't marry her. _

_He decided to ignore the prophecy._

_but then a few weeks after that, the __queen herself asked him to try to love Liliandil._

_He knew she lied when she said she doesn't love him__._

_He could see it in her eyes._

_He knew it was hard for her too._

* * *

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Cas. I'm sorry i acted so cold and everything." She apologized.

They were walking in the beach near the chapel. Susan was brave enough to face Caspian, to talk to him.

"Well, it wasn't your fault. After all, if you didn't, this day might never come." Caspian said.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked without really thinking.

"Susan," he stopped walking and turned to her.

He took her hand and said, "One day you'll find your Prince Charming."

And he smiled.

Susan was surprised, she could feel her cheek blush.

She pulled her hands, looked at her feet and replied,

"I'm sure i will."

"Caspian," then she called him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything. So, now we're just friends? Best friends?" Susan asked him.

"No, we're a family, siblings." He smiled.

Then he hugged her for a moment, then they walked again.

* * *

Peter watched them from the chapel's glass wall.

He felt like he could hear every words they're saying, he could feel the emotioons.

And he glad that they've finished their 'business'.

* * *

As the music filled the Chapel, everyone stood to welcome the bride, groom, and family.

Caspian is wearing this light brown Narnian Suit that matches Liliandil's dress.

He stood facing the guests, with Peter by his side.

Susan walked down the aisle as Liliandil's Maid of Honour, her charm made every guest amazed.

Next, a Telmarine boy walked as he brought the pure gold rings made by the finest ringmaker in Narnia.

He was ollowed by pretty girls in pink dresses as the flower girls.

Then music changes, and all guests looked to Liliandil, who was standing in the back with Ramandu.

Everybody was amazed, and so did Caspian. He smiled as Liliandil walked to him.

* * *

His warm hand holds Liliandil's.

He prepared himself to said his vow after Aslan asked him to.

"I, Caspian the Tenth, take you Liliandil, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." He said, looking very nervous but happy.

"I, Liliandil, take you Caspian the Tenth, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

After she said her vow, all the guests clapped their hands.

Then Aslan said to Caspian.

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

(Peter)

Her cold hands touched my arm, and she tried not to see Caspian and Liliandil kiss.

But I turned her face gently so she would see them.

I myself found it hard to face this but, I tried.

(Caspian)

We took a few steps closer,

And with each step I am more certain that I took a right choice.

_Good bye Susan…_

_Thanks for everything, goodbye.._

(Susan)

No, I can't!

I wanted to tell Peter this, but somehow my throat was locked.

He turned my face to them, and I saw the thing I could never see even in my dreams.

(Liliandil)

When his lips met mine, the world grew more colorful.

The ocean is more blue, the leaves are greener.

When his lips met mine, it feels so right.

And when he wrapped his arms aound me,

I knew this isn't just a nice dream.

* * *

(Writer's)

Aslan pronounced them as husband and wife, they looked less nervous, and of course happy.

Then Aslan asked Liliandil to take a step forward.

"Liliandil, you are now married to Narnia's king. So, you're no longer Lady Liliandil.

You are now Liliandil, Queen of Narnia."

Everybody cheered for her.

"I'm very sure you'll be a great queen for Narnia." Aslan added.

A Trumpkin then stepped forward and put on her head a silver crown.

(Writer's)

After the wedding matrimony, guests were directed to a huge party tent, still on the beach, where a reception party will be held.

Some light snacks and drinks were served, since dinner will not be served soon.

Susan decided, in the preparation, to give time for the guests to catch up and to know each other.

All the guests enjoyed them self, and so did the monarch.

"Congratulation, Mr. And Mrs. Caspian. May you both live happily ever after." Peter and Susan congratulate them.

"Thanks Peter." They both smiled.

Peter and Susan decided to play drama once more.

To pretend they were very happy and pleased, while actually they are not really happy.

But still, they enjoyed the party.

After dinner, guests were invited to dance.

The happy couple were given the honor to be the first to dance,

Followed by Peter and Susan.

The songs were perfect for the happy and romantic mood.

And because the king and queen of old are not a real couple, they stopped dancing pretty soon.

They chose to enjoy the night air in the decorated beach and walk on the shore.

"Peter, you know, i have this feeling we've done our duties here. The duties that pulled us back here." Susan said.

"Well, we've taught him everything we knew, and we unite _them_. Yes, i think we have."

"Do you think we'll be back to our world soon? I really love Narnia. Even though we sometimes have to be in a danger, i still love this land. Even though i'm not a queen, i still love Narnia."

"Is that a question? Of course i love Narnia! This is my second home." Peter replied shortly, but then continued, "And i do have a feeling we'll be back soon. It can be anytime."

* * *

A/N: tell me what do you think about this!

and fyi, this isn't epilogue yet :)

I'll upload the next chapter next week..

won't promise it's going to be soon, but it'll be next week :)

REVIEW PLEASE!

QUESTIONS r WELCOME ^^

THANKS! :D


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue: Good bye!

A/N: Enjoy this chapter people! ^^

* * *

"Morning, Peter!" Susan's cheerful voice broke the silence in Peter's chamber, since he was still sleeping.

"5 more minutes, Mom." He said and covered his head with pillow.

Susan rolled her eyes but smiled.

No wonder his brother was still sleeping.

He must be very tired after Caspian and Liliandil's party.

Or, because he drank a little too much wine last night.

Well...

_Knock, knock!_

"I'll get the door." Susan walked to the door, knowing it was a maid carrying their breakfasts.

Yes, she ordered the head chef to serve hers and Peter's breakfast on High King's chamber, since they're still very tired from the party the night before.

Caspian and Liliandil had gone to honeymoon this dawn.

Susan then took a huge breakfast tray from the trolley the maid carried.

It's pretty big, since it was a breakfast tray for 2 persons.

"Can I help you, my queen?" the maid realised that Susan found it quite hard to carry the tray, but she refused.

"No, i'm fine. But please close the door once i'm inside, i maybe can't reach the handle with this tray on my hands."

The maid nodded, and she did closed the door for her.

Peter, who was still sleeping, suddenly sat up straight on his bed.

"What's for breakfast? The tea smelled so good!" he said.

"Then wake up and enjoy this delicious breakfast." She replied.

The high king agreed and joined Susan for breakfast.

"I take it you want tea instead of coffee," Susan guessed.

"That's correct."

Then she poured tea into his cup, and coffee to hers.

The cooks prepared a light breakfast for them.

Bread with butter and jams, omelet, tea and coffee, along with some chopped fruits.

Some sliced meat and cheese were also provided.

After they finished, they decided to enjoy Narnia's view from Peter's balcony before doing other things.

With a cup of tea and coffee, they looked from west to east, every streams and seas, every hills and mountains, the sun and clouds.

They felt like they almost can see all creatures in Narnia, all the trees, the fawns, minotaurs, centaurs, dryads, and much more.

What a lovely country,

What a lovely sight, they thought.

Then again, knocks on the doors were heard.

"I'll get it this time," Peter said, refering to Susan that openned the door earlier.

"What is it?" she asked after Peter was back.

"A maid, she told me Aslan would want to meet us." He answered nervously.

"Oh. Now?"

"No, no. In an hour."

"Oh. Okay." Susan answered shortly, looking a bit down.

"Hey, it doesn't mean we're going _back_. Maybe he want to tell us we're staying longer."

"Well, i hope so."

Then the chamber filled with silence for the next few minutes.

"Let's return this to the kitchen, i know it's heavy, i'll help you." Peter said.

"Alright," then she put all the used cup and plates on the tray and Peter carried it to the kitchen.

Susan followed him with slower steps, memorizing every part of the palace she used to live,

Just in case, this is the last time she's able to see all of this.

They never know...

* * *

"Peter, meeting with Aslan is still in an hour, why don't we have a little practice? I'm too busy preparing Liliandil and Caspian's party i can't practice as much as the usual months."Susan suggested.

"Alright, let's get our weapons."

Then they practiced for nearly an hour.

Glenstorm, Trumpkin, and some guards were there too so they practiced sword-fighting and archery together.

Susan even taught some new archers, she's a good teacher.

For a moment, Susan and Peter forgot about all their burdens.

It was a good thing, wasn't it?

* * *

"My children, I believe you've figured that your job here is done." Aslan smiled at them.

"Will be back to our world now?" Peter asked.

"Soon, Peter. Not now, but soon."

"Aslan, i wonder if we can wait for Caspian and Liliandil to be back. I want to say something to them." Susan stepped forward.

"Yes, Susan. We can wait until then."

"Thank you Aslan."

* * *

They continued conversation while taking a long walk in the garden.

Nights went by,

4 weeks later,

Caspian and Liliandil returned from their honeymoon around Narnia and their voyage.

They looked very happy but tired.

Peter and Susan realised their time to return would come very soon.

So Susan decided to tell Caspian and Liliandil what she really wanted to told them.

"Caspian, Liliandil, me and Peter have something to tell you." It was hard for her, but she can do this.

"What is it?" Liliandil felt curious.

"It's.. We're going back." Susan said shortly.

"What?" Caspian and Liliandil surprised, even though they know one day High King and Gentle Queen will return to their world.

"Yes, well that's fine, really. But there's something i, umm, we, need to tell you."

She took a deep breath and continued,

"Please, take a very good care of Narnia. If you don't want to do it for yourself, then do it for me, for Peter, for Edmund and Lucy. Please take a good care of every creatures, every Telmarines, everything exist here. Keep Narnia in peace, please do it with your everything."

Caspian was very hesitated to hear this, and so did Liliandil.

"Well, i promise. We promise to protect Narnia. We love this country so much, it's our home, and Narnia is in our hearts forever." Caspian then smiled and convinced Susan.

"I know you both will be a great king and queen, but not the best of course. Since me and my brother and sisters are the best ones." Peter joked.

And everybody laughed.

Susan's heavy burden was lifted, she could feel it.

And she finally forgot her feelings to the Navigator.

Peter did too, he had forgotten his feelings to Liliandil.

* * *

That night, Aslan told them, 'time's up.

They said goodbye to Caspian, Liliandil, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Glenstorm, the maids and guards in Cair Paravel.

They thanked them for helping them all this time.

They also came with them to meet Aslan.

Susan and Peter also said goodbye to each others.

"Take a good care, alright." Susan said to her brother.

"Okay, you too. Have fun in America." Peter said and he hugged his sister.

"I'll write to Ed and Lu and tell them about this trip." Susan offered.

"That's good, they'll be happy."

They hugged once more.

After they're ready, Aslan gave each of them 1 luxurious medium-size box.

"What is this?" they asked.

"You may open it after you're home." Aslan said calmly.

They nodded.

Then the Lion breath to a big mirror, and they can see their rooms there.

Susan curtsied to all of them, and she stepped into the mirror.

Peter followed her step, and returned to his world.

Everyone in Narnia felt sad, that they can't stay longer, even forever.

But they know it's Aslan's plan and it'll be good.

* * *

(Susan's POV)

Well, once again i'm here in my room.

I looked to the window, it seems like the sun had shine for a while.

I looked for some papers and pen, to write to Ed and Lu.

Wait!

I have to open the gift from Aslan!

When i open the box, i saw something that made my heart melted.

A miniature of my bow, and quiver with red arrows.

Thank you Aslan, this is the best gift i've ever recieved, after the chance to go to Narnia.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

It was sad, to be back here.

But i missed my family too.

And i knew i can't stay there forever.

I sat on my bed, holding the box Aslan gave me.

Memories about Narnia came soon after i opened it.

A miniature of Rhindon, the sword that i carried for 15 years in Narmia's golden Age.

And if i used a magnifying glass i can see words carved on its sides just like the real Rhindon.

Thank you, Aslan.

Well, one more thing.

You may wonder how i forgot my feelings to _her._

It's easy.

I just convinced myself that she's already married with a good person, and she'll be happily ever after.

Just like i know that Narnia is in a very good hands of Caspian and Liliandil.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter..

i hope you like this :)

this chapter and this story i mean :D

thank you for all readers who've read this story,

**reviews are still expected :D**

**and tell me should i write more or this one is enoug**h!

**THANKS!**


End file.
